newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
NewLEGACYinc Wiki
WELCOME BOYS (and girls). Like pro wrestling? Video games? Pro wrestling video games? Tee-hee's and/or giggles? Terrible puns and jokes made in bad taste? DICKWHALES? If so, this is the wiki for you! Links The Cast The Squads: * Johnny Blud (our fearless leader/Blind Jesus/Stevie Richards' fellow Philadelphian. Bros with The Godfather. Loves the Overdrive, fears toilets and shits in bathtubs) *"Mr 7351" Slip Q. Slippington (AKA Dane Cook AKA Man Called The Wedding Stinger AKA Whackysting AKA nL Slip AKA Thrasher Rodriguez AKA Mike Borga AKA Dan "The Man" Buchanan AKA Major Jimmy AKA renowned flat earther Slip Gordon AKA "The Slippery One" according to Rosemary according to the link right here)-> https://twitter.com/WeAreRosemary/status/895804690952318976 . R.I.P killed by Crimson in Wrestling Revolution, was resurrected by Rosemary afterwards, and then once again died. *"Lootenant" LT Dangerous (a British gentleman with giant teeth who likes to dance, and is incredibly dangerous. It's also unconfirmed if the LT in his name stands for Lawrence Taylor) *50 Foot Blake (the Russo-approved Jabroni who's from Texas and is 50 ft. tall. Bros with The Godfather) *duel (3MBTeam) (AKA nL Duel, the "funny" Australian who likes anime and Edge. Also makes very weird Royal Rumbles for Rumblethons. Currently trying to avenge Slip's death) *Homer (3MBTeam) (the black guy who's named after a famous cartoon character, and hates Daniel Bryan. Also a football coach) *"The Big Dawg" Jericho222 (3MBTeam) (has his own wrestling league ya know) *"The Chocolate Bomber" Yebba Htial (AKA Chad AKA Dirk Fox, the quiet Canadian one who wins at everything, and gets milk in bags) *Dino Winwood (also has his own wrestling league. the impersonator and Paul Heyman guy) *Sprite (loves memes and Curtis Axel, made a crazy ass wrestling game spreadsheet with Reiki) *Adam (awesome anti depression charity man! Also Australian) *Caveman (also also has his own wrestling league. A super screaming American with terrible puns that even Yang Xiao Long hates. Also drinks a lot and rages over Wendy's) Special Appearances by: * Soundwave (Morgan Freeman) * TonyPizzaGuy (guy who likes pizza) * Bryan from IRM * Chicken (LookatmyChicken) * Mike Rotch (ISW) * Dusty (Duel is tired of his shit) * Ragu (very tiny and kawaii) * Kelly (also referred to as "kelleh") * NashsTornQuad ("Can you do a UMAD?") * Smokey (nL's fearless leader's fearless cat, social media ambassador!) (RIP) * Rep (might be a supercomputer designed to make high-speed nL content, also makes Notwinski games w/ JBICommentator) * "DenkOps" Chris Denker (AKA Chris Danger. Also BFF's with Xavier Woods) * Pulse (the son of Captain Falcon) * BigRedNY * Beefy (T H I C C video maker extraordinaire) * ItsMachoT (might actually be macho, is actually awesome on twitch) * JohnFreakinPage (founder of SWO) * Takahata101 (Voice actor, streamer, Cell) * BrandonDoesEverything Real Fake Wrestling People: *[[Vince Russo|Vince Russo'' ]](AKA The Great Swervini. God of all swerves, and also in a never-ending feud with James E. Cornette) * "The Big Dog" Player Evil Uno * "The Big Dog" Gentleman Jervis (The world's sweetest man) * Mr. Sydney Bakabella (R.I.P killed at King of Trios) (Father of Future World Champion Robocop Bakabella) * "The Big Dog" Andrew Everett (and his various flip and dives. Buried by Broken Matt Hardy. Also thinks Andre the Giant is his dad, and that Duel & Adam are criminals...what a racist!) * "The Big Dog" Johnny Yuma (AKA Andy. He's just Yuma now) * "The Big Frog" Estonian ThunderFrog FarmerFrog * "The Big Dawg" Evie Dakota Kai! (The ''real Kingslayer. Currently feuding with Johnny over nothing) * Addy Starr * Cecil Nyx * "The Big Dog" Rosemary (spooky demon queen and leader of The Hive. Also a psychopathic murderous Yandere who wants to kill Johnny, LT and Jericho, and maybe the rest of the boyz too. Also resurrected NL Slip) * "The Big Dog" Manny Faberino (AKA Mansoor. The Richest Man in Saudi Arabia) * Brennan Williams (AKA Better Woolie) * Shane Thorne (Former tag team partner of Big Dick Nick Miller) Other channels associated with NewLEGACYinc * Hogan vs Flair --- YouTube (Hogan vs Flair) --- YouTube (HVFhighlights) *'IRM Stream --- (YouTube) --- **** *'HCL & KUMITE YouTube (RIP)' *'3MBTeam' *'BigJerichool222 (JeriMAX)' *'mcstabbersonHQ' *'nlarchives' *'tonypizzaguy' *'Vince Russo' *[http://www.dailymotion.com/invasionpodcast '''Invasion Podcast '](also on Vimeo) *[https://www.youtube.com/user/popothechan/videos Dino Winwood Presents: WFWF] *'Dakota Kai ' *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFB6hDcpAMGuboUm6vKdI0Q Jervis Cottonbelly] *'WeAre Rosemary' *[https://www.youtube.com/user/OverTheEdgeSVR WWE: OTE] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/RavenCyarm RavenCyarm] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/DenkOps DenkOps] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/CMPuLs3 Pulse] *[https://www.youtube.com/bigredny BigRedNY] *[https://www.twitch.tv/greatblackotaku Brennan Williams] *[https://www.twitch.tv/pewpewshane Shane Thorne] 'Former members' *Thrasher (December 21st, 2014 - December 21st, 2014) All This CONTENT Latest activity Category:Browse